


You are not my guardian

by mengfuliang



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, OOC警告, 年龄差预警
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengfuliang/pseuds/mengfuliang
Summary: even大isak八岁。even是isak名义上的哥哥。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢喜欢

"找个让你不要弯腰的女孩接吻。"Mikael说。  
"什么鬼？"even挑眉。  
"就是找你只要稍微低头就能亲到的女孩接吻。靠在酒台边的穿白色卫衣格子短裙黑丝袜的那个，哇哦，她好高，腿很赞哎。穿上那小皮靴都快和你差不多了。"  
"真的，Mikael，你要玩这种高中游戏吗？我26了不是16。"even喝了一口酒，漫不经心地看向Mikael所指的方向。  
"快点，愿赌服输嘛。你都多久没放松了。"Mikael催促道。  
even笑着摇了摇头，扯掉领带，松了松领口，露出精致的喉结和锁骨，往酒台走去。  
Mikael起哄似的在他身后吹口哨。  
当even快靠近酒台的时候，一个棕发男人捷足先登了。  
"嘿，能请你喝一杯吗？"  
"不能。"高个子女孩冷冷地回复。她的声音有点奶又有点低哑，偏中性。even莫名觉得耳熟。  
"为什么？我看你站在这很久了?被放鸽子了吧？"棕发男人依旧死缠烂打，还伸出手想抓她的胳膊。  
"没兴趣。滚。"高个子女孩往后一躲，声音充满厌烦。  
棕发男人还想靠近，even把他推开了。  
"这位漂亮女士已经说了没兴趣，还是请你滚开吧。"  
棕发男人刚想发火，看清even高大的身形后还是骂骂咧咧地走开了。  
even转身，发现高个子女孩似乎被吓到了，有些惊慌地想离开，但突然身体失衡地向前扑去。  
even及时揽住了她的腰避免她与地面亲密接触，她的腰并不纤细，却紧实柔韧，even克制住了想要掐一把的冲动。  
"还好吗？"  
"呃……麻烦……放开……"  
高个子女孩似乎很害羞，声音含糊不清。她的金色卷发又长又浓密，几乎及腰，遮住了她大半张脸，在酒吧闪烁迷幻的灯光下更显朦胧模糊。  
"well，我刚才帮了你。现在要麻烦你帮我一个小忙了。"even慢条斯理地说，微微皱眉，他觉得自己有点像想占小女孩便宜的无赖。"我和朋友打赌输了。需要亲一个跟我差不多高的女孩。能配合一下么？"  
高个子女孩微微颤抖着，却没有拒绝。  
even一手搂着她的腰，一手抚着她的脸，微微低头缓缓凑近，在他嘴唇距离她的只有一厘米的时候，灯光扫过那个高个子女孩的脸。  
even惊得收回手，退开一步。  
"i-s-a-k，你-在-这-里-做-什-么？"even几乎是一字一顿，咬牙切齿地问出这句话的。


	2. Chapter 2

"你的成年礼就是穿成这样跑到酒吧?"  
even把西装外套围在isak腰间。fuck，这裙子怎么这么短?  
isak没说话，默默跟在身后，却在even准备打开车门的时候按住了他的手腕。  
"你喝酒了，不要开车。"  
"别想转移话题。"even恶狠狠地说，却把车门关上了。他弯下腰，没好气地说:"上来。"  
半天发现身后的人没动静，他微微偏头:"我背你。别让我说第二遍。这儿离打车的地方远着呢，你穿着那鬼玩意儿我们永远也打不到车。"  
isak乖乖爬到even背上，搂着他的脖子，像小孩儿一样把头埋在他肩膀。  
"你……"even想说什么，却被isak打断了。  
"嘘。别说话。你好久没背过我了，哥哥。"isak的声音隔着衣服含含糊糊的，带点撒娇的意味，那声"哥哥"让even的心软得一塌糊涂。  
上一次背isak是什么时候?哦是他被哥伦比亚大学录取的时候。他要离开奥斯陆去美国纽约，临行时isak哭得快晕过去了，拽着他的衣角不让走。他没办法，买了第二天的机票，背着isak从机场走回家，走了快三个小时还是多久他不记得了，刚开始isak还能抽抽噎噎地跟他说话，后来就在他背上睡过去了。他背着isak走在凌晨的奥斯陆街道上，不觉得累，心里很平静，他觉得大学啊未来啊什么都不重要了，时间静止吧白昼永远不要来，他就背着背上的小孩儿，走向永恒。

在计程车上even刚想开口，isak又打断了他:"我好累。我们回家再说，好吗？"他抱着even的一只手臂，头靠在even的肩膀上，闭上眼睛。  
计程车司机看到，笑着调侃:"你和你女朋友感情真好。"  
"不是女朋友，是弟……妹妹。"even艰难改口，isak缩成小小的一团安静地靠在他身边。  
到家后。  
"你去哪儿?先把那身衣服换了。"even揉揉眉心，想拉住isak却拉了个空。  
isak头也没回地进了厨房。"我先给你兑点蜂蜜水。"  
even双腿敞开仰头半躺在沙发上，昏沉沉地揉了揉太阳穴。酒劲上来了。  
isak没一会儿就从厨房出来了，他端着蜂蜜水，递给even后半蹲在even腿边，微仰着头他等他喝完。  
even边喝边看着isak。恍惚回到了十七八岁的时候，那时候他还很叛逆，几乎天天跟那些狐朋狗友出去胡闹，但无论多晚他喝得醉醺醺地回家，客厅的灯总是亮着，小isak穿着拖鞋和睡衣噔噔噔地小跑出来，到厨房给他兑蜂蜜水，然后半蹲在他腿边仰着头等他喝完，最后把空杯子放回厨房，乖巧地奶声奶气地说"哥哥晚安"，再噔噔噔小跑回房间。  
那时候小isak留着垂到肩膀的金色卷发，长睫毛又浓又密，碧绿的大眼睛里满是孺慕，唇红齿白，还有小小的嘟嘟的婴儿肥––像个他妈的天使一样。十七八岁的even如此想着。  
如今––  
其实isak的女孩子打扮一点也不违和，除了他高了一点––以前才到even腰的小孩儿已经长成184的青少年了。白色的宽松卫衣使他的肩膀不那么宽了，蹲在even腿边更显得小小一只。  
而那双碧绿的像落基山翡翠一样的大眼睛––even突然别开眼，他几乎不敢直视那样浓烈的感情。  
直到isak把空杯子端进厨房，回到房间，关门的响声才把even从某种莫名的状态中惊醒。  
shit我还没问他为什么穿成那样来酒吧！  
even想也没想就打开了isak的房间门。  
isak已经扯掉了假发，只穿着条短裤抬起一条腿跟黑丝袜作斗争。isak显然被even的推门而入吓了一跳，跌坐在床上，他的脸刷地红了，扯被子盖住自己，然后不知想到什么，又恢复了冷静，挪开被子，继续与丝袜做斗争。  
even被眼前的景象惊住了––少年的身躯精瘦而柔韧，他甚至有八块腹肌，长腿笔直，半脱不脱的黑丝袜与白皙的肌肤形成鲜明的对比，构成强烈的视觉冲击。  
even像个饥渴的青少年一样咽了下口水。所幸isak没有看他，他只是自顾自脱掉丝袜，把那些乱七八糟的衣服丢进洗衣篓。  
even回过神的时候想抽自己一耳光，他艰难开口"我……"  
isak走进了浴室。"有什么事等我洗完澡再说吧。"  
even已经被打断得没脾气了。  
浴室传来水声。even把脑海中乱七八糟的念头甩出去。他打量起isak的房间。他发现isak搬到他家两年多了，他却没好好看过isak的房间。  
isak的房间很简单。甚至是这个年纪男孩房间少有的干净整洁:一张桌子，桌上书摆的整整齐齐，一个小书柜，角落放着足球、篮球和天文望远镜，墙上贴着足球明星的海报和获奖证书，床头边放着一个上了锁的小箱子，然后是蓝条纹被子和一个看起来很柔软的蓝枕头。  
even多看了那个足球和天文望远镜两眼。那是他送给isak的礼物。isak还好好保存着。他好像是刚上大学那几年有给isak送生日礼物，后来就懒得费心思了，只是每年的生日给isak的银行账户打钱。even已经七年没回国了。even自认是一个感情淡薄的人，而他的父母一个忙着治病救人一个忙着声张正义也不太管他。直到有天父亲给他打电话，叮嘱他好好照顾isak，even才想起来噢我还有个弟弟啊。  
当那个有着丘比特之弓唇的漂亮男孩站在even门外的时候，even还以为是自己的某个不小心带回家的一夜情对象，然后漂亮男孩露出灿烂而又羞涩的笑容––差点要了even命的那种笑容，脆生生地喊了一声"哥哥"。记忆中那个金色长卷发的小天使面容与眼前这个漂亮男孩重合起来。

isak打开浴室门的声音把even从回忆中拉出来。  
isak是穿着睡衣出来的。even唾弃自己心中一掠而过的失望。  
"帮我吹头发吗？"isak冲他摇了摇吹风机。他的金色短发在往下滴水，在他当做睡衣的白色旧T恤洇染开，显出一点锁骨的轮廓。  
even放弃挣扎地接过吹风机。  
isak短发也是可爱的，在耳后打着小小的卷儿。even感受着湿发在热风下变得蓬松柔软，短发手感也很好啊，不知道当初为什么那么在意isak的长发，每次isak剪头发他都很幼稚地超级不爽。even想到以前的自己忍不住好笑。  
––even十六岁那年，某天他早早回家，肝胆俱裂地发现小isak操着把锋利的剪刀在剪那头堪称完美的金色卷发。  
"What the fuck?！你在做什么？！"even迅速又不失小心地抢过isak手中的剪刀。  
小isak被吓了一跳，呆呆地看着even。even眼尖地发现小isak的眼睛有些哭过的红肿。  
"谁欺负你了？"  
"没有……我只是觉得女孩才留长发……"小isak小声地说。  
"谁说的？男孩也可以留长发，而且你留长发很可爱。"even脱口而出，fuck，不小心把心里话说出来了。但看着isak亮晶晶的绿眼睛，even想去他的，isak留长发确实很可爱。可爱死了好吗。像他妈的天使一样。  
但even还是没从小isak的嘴里撬出是谁欺负他。  
不过没关系，第二天even去接小isak放学，把围堵小isak的男孩们好好地"教育"了一顿，"纠正"了他们的性别偏见。  
什么？你说一个高中生欺负一群小学生不厚道?那一群小学生欺负一个天使就厚道啦？  
从那以后even就满意地一直欣赏小isak那头保护完好的完美的金灿灿的天使一样的长卷发。

"你留长发很可爱。"even刚说完就恨不得抽自己一耳光。  
"你走了以后就剪了。"isak漫不经心地说。  
房间里只有吹风机的呼呼声。  
isak的头发干了。even把吹风机放好，居高临下地看着isak，经过这一系列事情，他已经没有在酒吧时的气势汹汹了。  
"isak，我以为你在和你的朋友们开18岁生日派对。"  
"我是和朋友们在一起。"  
"那你怎么会穿成那样去酒吧?"  
"去找你啊。"  
even一怔。  
"怎么，就允许你打赌输了去亲一个女孩，不允许我打赌输了穿女装去酒吧找你?"isak后手撑着床，微微后仰，挑衅地抬眼看他。  
"这不是一回事。"even皱眉。  
"怎么不是一回事？even，你不是我的监护人，再说我已经18岁了，我可以做任何我想做的事而不需要你的允许。"  
"你这样很危险，要是我不在那里……"  
"我知道你在那里。"isak打断even，猛地拉近even。  
"什么？"even猝不及防，差点倒在isak身上。他们距离很近，even能闻到isak身上沐浴露的香气。  
"你真的想知道吗？我这样做的原因?"isak微微一笑，松开even。  
"你喜欢女孩，我也可以扮成女孩和你做。"


	3. Chapter 3

男孩热烈又直白的眼神让even呼吸一滞。  
他深吸了一口气，冷静道:"你是我弟弟。"  
"我们没有血缘关系。我是领养的。"  
"你姓Bech Næsheim。"  
"那如果我们结婚我就不用改姓了。"  
even一怔。结婚?  
"你知不知道你在说什么?"  
"我知道。"  
isak拉起even的手贴在脸边，他看起来虔诚纯洁得像敬奉神明的圣徒。卷曲的金发柔软地垂在他的耳边，那双绿松石一样的大眼睛抬起来看着even。  
"我爱你，even。不是像弟弟爱兄长那样爱你，而是像一个人爱另一个人那样爱你。"  
even有些慌乱地抽回手。isak的神情一下子落寞下来，长长的眼睫低垂着，在眼睑处留下一道阴影。  
"我……我记得你把一个短发女孩带回家过。叫Emma，对吧？你和她相处得很好。"  
"我们什么都没发生！"isak的情绪一下子激动起来，"我只是想试探你的反应！"然后又苦笑了一下,"显然你一点都不在意。"  
他耸耸肩，"anyway，我告诉她我喜欢男孩。"  
不，你不喜欢男孩。  
even没什么表情地缓缓地说:"你早点睡吧。"然后转身离开男孩的房间。  
在他迈出房门的一瞬间，isak很小声地说:  
"我爱你。我只是希望你知道而已。"  
语气失望而难过。  
even只是轻轻关上房间门。  
不，你不爱我。  
你只是被我误导了。

isak被Bech Næsheim家领养的时候才八岁，even十六岁。  
父亲告诉even，isak是他队友的儿子，而队友在一次意外中牺牲了，isak母亲承受不住悲痛变得疯疯癫癫，已经被送进了疗养院。isak还小需要人照顾，他们便领养了他。  
父母再三叮嘱even要好好照顾isak，把isak当做亲弟弟一样对待。even当时正处于叛逆期，口头上答应得好好的，心里却是不以为然的。  
even不明白，自己的家庭并不算富裕，堪堪能负担起三个人的生活，父亲却执意要领养一个队友的孩子。  
小孩儿要是听话还好，不听话就把他揍到听话。十六岁的even恶劣地想。  
但isak太听话了。听话到让even挑不出刺来。实际上even挑出刺来也舍不得揍他––  
作为一个妥妥的颜控，even第一次见小isak就惊艳了。这小孩儿怎么长得跟他妈的天使一样?！  
isak才八岁，却几乎什么都会做，除了不会做饭。  
––某次even心血来潮要做晚餐，准备要做三文鱼焗意面、番茄鳕鱼浓汤和炒蛋，isak给他打下手，平时挺机灵的小孩儿一到厨房就变得笨手笨脚，洗番茄的时候番茄滚到水池里的次数多到even忍无可忍，把isak打发去打鸡蛋，等even浓汤都做好了，isak还在挑蛋壳，even都怀疑小孩儿是不是把鸡蛋直接丢进进碗里了。被赶出厨房的isak沮丧得像霜打的小白菜。不过在他尝到柔软香甜的炒蛋时候又高兴得眼睛都弯了，一脸钦佩地看着even。  
除此之外可以说是isak在照顾even了，说照顾可能不太准确，isak也是以一种潜移默化的方式改善even的生活。isak绝对是那种所有父母都想要的乖小孩。  
––比如even父母因为工作繁忙难免对even有些疏忽，even虽然厨艺不赖但只有自己一个人吃也就懒得做，时不时点外卖、去外面吃或随便吃些垃圾食品裹腹，饮食极度不规律。isak原本是帮他跑腿去拿外卖、像只小尾巴一样跟着even去外面吃(有时even要和朋友一起吃饭不愿带isak，isak也只是乖乖地待在家自己找些吃的，什么也不抱怨)或和even一起吃垃圾食品，但自从even露了一手厨艺后，一到饭点isak就用那双亮晶晶的绿松石大眼睛盯着even，让even很自得，又感觉不做饭好像是一种罪过。然后就变成了even就养成了每天按时做饭吃饭的良好习惯。  
––比如even对自己的衣着不太在意，有时甚至一件牛仔外套穿了一个月不带换的。衣服就皱皱巴巴堆成一团，要穿的时候再去翻。isak就默默地把脏衣服抱去洗衣房，洗好后再抱回来，踩着小板凳在阳台上晾好，确保even每天穿的都是干净的衣服。  
––比如isak对even霸占电视，还把长腿架在沙发上让他只能缩在角落毫无怨言。哪怕even在他动画片看了一半时突然闯进客厅换台，isak也只是一声不吭地挪到旁边看起故事书。  
––比如isak从不缠着even陪他玩，就一个人在楼下草坪上自娱自乐地踢足球，even有次觉得isak一个人玩太可怜了，就陪他玩了一会儿，小孩儿兴奋得脸红扑扑的让even想咬一口。  
––比如isak在每次even醉酒的时候都给他兑蜂蜜水。  
……  
even甚至不明白小孩儿为什么对他有那样深的依赖和信任。他对小孩儿并不算好。顶多是在小孩儿到他家的第一天，和他一起睡的时候，让小孩儿抓着他的尾指罢了。  
isak虽然被领养到了even家，也冠上了Bech Næsheim的姓，但他还是叫even的父母为叔叔阿姨。isak第一天来的时候很沉默，甚至没喊过even哥哥。只是在晚上和even一起睡的时候––even家并不富裕，只有两间卧室，isak就和even住一间。小孩儿第一次喊他哥哥，他很小声很柔软地问哥哥我能握着你的手睡吗？even就把手给小isak了。even十六岁的时候已经有185了，他的手的骨架也大，小isak就握住了even的尾指。不过这情形只持续了三个月，even父亲因为立功升职了，他们就搬进了一个大房子里，两人都有自己的卧室。isak总是跑到even卧室去睡这就是另一回事儿了。

even是个双性恋。他的父母对此不置可否，也不太管他。even继承了他父亲的高个子和母亲的好皮囊，193的身高，海水蓝眼睛和丰满嘴唇，再加上声音低沉动听，花钱也大方，几乎是所有人的梦中情人。更别提even算一个小有名气的导演，他喜欢和好看的人做，无论男女。even有过不少漂亮情人，不过也仅停留在肉体关系，even甚少谈感情。

在isak来even家之前，even对把情人带回家这件事并不在意。isak来之后，even就不把情人往家里带了，不想给小孩儿带来什么不好的影响，毕竟isak是个连恋爱都不谈的乖小孩。  
isak在高中时加入了足球队，每天要训练到傍晚才回来。白球鞋，鲜亮的蓝色球衣，因剧烈运动而泛红的脸颊，汗湿的头发，isak整个人散发出青少年特有的阳光与活力，漂亮得都不像是真的。当isak把水杯放在桌上，撩了把垂到额前的湿漉漉的卷发，疑惑地望过来的时候，even才意识到自己盯着isak很久了，还像个初入情场的毛头小子一样咽口水。  
even从未想过自己会对一个小自己八岁的小孩儿起欲望。那是在isak上高中到他家住的时候。尽管isak已经16岁，是一个身高184肌肉紧实的青少年了，但在even眼里，isak还是个要握着他尾指才敢睡的小孩儿。  
某天下午，even把一个他在酒吧遇到的男孩带回了家。他知道isak在训练，也就不太顾忌了。那是个金发碧眼的男孩，从背影乍一眼看上去和isak挺像的，不过isak是怎么也不可能穿那样紧致的把臀部曲线勾勒得淋漓尽致的牛仔裤。那个男孩  
很饥渴，不等even关上房间门就脱下了裤子跪在地上，他的一只手放在床边，一只手撑住下巴，给even抛了个媚眼，舔舔嘴唇无声地勾引even靠近。这男孩知晓自己的优势并善于利用。even索性不关门了，大步向前扣住男孩的下巴，迫使男孩扭过头和他接吻。  
"好哥哥，快进来。"男孩呻吟着说。  
"你叫我什么?"even一下子停了动作。  
"怎，怎么?"男孩喘息着，不满地摇摇臀部:"圈里新叫法，你不喜欢?我也可以叫你Daddy或名字。"  
"不，我喜欢。"even顿了顿，往男孩臀部淋上润滑剂，两根手指就捅了进去。  
even有种打破了某种禁忌的快感。  
男孩尖叫着喊哥哥，似痛苦似欢愉。  
在even套上安全套准备进去的时候，他听到一点响声，他猛的抬头看向放在床边的镜子，那里可以清楚地印出门外的情景。  
isak回来了。even脑袋一片空白，甚至难以去深究isak为什么这么早回家。  
isak抱着足球站在离门不远的地方，嘴巴张着，绿松石眼睛睁得大大的，一副极度震惊的神情。不知道他看了多久，听了多久。  
不知是酒意还是情欲还是别的什么东西涌上心头，even鬼使神差地，盯着镜子中isak的眼睛，进入身前的男孩。

even注意到从那以后isak几乎不喊他哥哥了。


	4. Chapter 4

除了那次意乱情迷，even不再把情人带回家，就算带也是带女人，仿佛欲盖弥彰，仿佛装作若无其事，他和isak就还能保持着兄友弟恭的假象。  
如同现在这样。  
even本想尽量避开isak，避免再有什么亲密接触让小孩儿对他迷恋更深，但躲了一个星期后发现没什么必要。isak还是没大没小地喊他even，看他的眼神也不再灼热，态度既不过分恭敬也不试图亲密，成年礼那晚的告白仿佛是even的一场绿意迷蒙的春梦。  
这样很好，isak还是个喜欢女孩的男孩，只是一时冲动把对他的依赖当成爱了。青少年的热度当然维持不了多久。even这样对自己说。  
只是某天当他心血来潮，想缓和对isak一整个星期的冷漠而去接小孩儿放学，看到isak在小巷口亲吻一个黑色卷发的男孩时，even觉得自己浑身血液都沸腾了，接着怒火几乎把他的理智烧光，他大步向前扯开两人，锢着isak的手腕把他丢进车里，还不忘系好安全带。even整套动作行云流水不超过一分钟，等那个男孩反应过来时，even已经脚踩油门开出十米远了。  
isak一声不吭也没挣扎，这让even的怒火平息了些，他尽量冷静地问:"他是谁？"  
但isak的下一句话简直火上浇油。  
"我男朋友。"  
even猛地踩刹车。"你什么时候有男朋友了？不，你什么时候喜欢男孩了？"  
isak的头差点撞到前玻璃。不过他的声音依旧平静:"我们今天在一起的。我本来就喜欢男孩。"  
"不……是不是跟我……"even揉揉眉心。  
"不关你的事。我成年了，我想做我自己。我是gay，就这样。"isak打断了他。  
even深吸口气，冷静下来，重新启动车。"这件事我们回家再说。"  
"没什么好说的。我是gay，我交了男朋友。作为哥哥，你支持我就好了。"isak在哥哥两个字上加重了音，像是在提醒even他的身份。  
even抿唇不语。

一回家even还来不及开口，isak就把自己锁进了房间。  
even向来拿isak没办法。小孩儿倔得很，几乎有点恃宠而骄的意味了，只要他躲进自己的壳里，even连个缺口都撬不开。  
刚好even约见的演员给他打电话讨论合约的事情，他索性也不和isak说什么了，直接像个赌气的小孩一样摔门而去。

even和演员就新合约的事始终僵持不下，闹得不欢而散。合口味的情人出差，even对别的人也提不起兴致，他憋了一肚子气，索性喝了个烂醉，还不到九点就跌跌撞撞地回家。  
出乎even意料的是isak的房间门开着，even的房间却响着水声。  
卫生间的门锁着。  
小孩儿倒有点警惕性。不过跑到他房间洗澡做什么?  
白天被isak拒之门外的火气又上来了。  
"开门。"  
里面的水声停了，传出isak有些慌张的声音:"等一下。"  
你可别跟喝醉的人讲耐性。even像闹脾气的大型犬似的开始砸门了:"开门。"  
门开了。  
even倚着门沿，堵住了门，眯缝着醉眼欣赏美人出浴图。  
isak着急又慌张，他的头发湿漉漉的还在滴水，身体上是未擦干的水珠，只在腰间匆匆围了条浴巾。  
小孩儿的脸被热气蒸腾得红红的，像刚采下的苹果一样娇艳欲滴，睫毛又湿又长像遮挡某种旖旎梦境的帘，因为紧张而抿着的小猫嘴唇显得更薄了，如隐隐一现的红玫瑰。even舔舔唇，觉得小孩儿简直像草莓蛋糕一样可口。  
小孩儿显然在强装镇定，细长的手指垂在浴巾边似攥非攥。"你不是不到十一二点不回家的么？今天怎么这么早？"  
"嗯哼，今天早结束。"even含糊不清地应着，步步逼近isak，"比起这个……你为什么在我房间洗澡？"  
isak不自然地别过脸，"呃……我房间花洒坏了……"  
"是吗？"even几乎是贴着isak了，他一手撑着isak身后的洗手台，把isak困在他和洗手台之间，一手揽着isak的腰，手指暧昧不清地在浴巾边缘滑动。even把头埋在isak锁骨间深嗅:"啊，都是我的味道呢。"  
isak不仅用了even的洗发水，也用了even的沐浴露，他的的确确被even的味道包裹成一个茧。  
isak后仰着身子，手抵在even胸前，试图离even远一点，"你喝醉了even，你先放开我，让我先穿衣服，然后我去给你兑蜂蜜水醒醒酒。"  
"不用兑蜂蜜水……"even喃喃说着，把滴落在isak锁骨处的水珠舔去，isak因为他舌头的触碰抖了一下，他挑起眼地看isak，带着狎昵的意味，"已经够甜了。"  
他看到isak吞了下口水，闭了闭眼，像下定某种决心似的突然用力推开他，"你喝醉了，我不会当真。早点休息吧，我换好衣服就走。"  
"走?走去哪？"even有种被拒绝的恼羞成怒，他往前迈了一步，一条腿卡进isak的双腿间，把isak逼得紧贴洗手台动弹不得，咬牙切齿地质问:"去找你新交的小男朋友?嗯?不是一个星期前才说爱我么？你的真心被狗吃了？"  
isak的脸涨得通红，用手推着even的胸膛，他被even逼得只能踮起脚尖保持平衡:"明明是你不要我！那我为什么不可以去找别人?放开我，我的好、哥、哥！"  
even冷哼一声，手锢着isak的腰，极其色情地用膝盖摩擦isak的下体，轻薄地调笑道:"这么快就硬了？你就这样去找你的小男朋友?浑身上下都是我的味道，还有因为我勃起的鸡巴?"  
isak被even的动作和下流话激得浑身发抖:"那又怎样？！放开唔……"  
even直截了当地用唇舌堵住了isak的嘴。  
他捧着isak的脸，用拇指分开isak的唇，舌头在isak的口腔里横冲直撞，在他的上颚画圈，扫过他的牙齿，最后卷着他的舌头纠缠，故意发出令人脸红心跳的水声。  
等他松开isak的时候，小孩儿已经意乱情迷了，绿眼睛朦胧得像是雾中湖泊，张着嘴喘息，红艳艳的舌尖还无意识地伸出来像是舍不得他离开。  
even把isak翻了个身，让isak面朝着镜子。even把三根手指伸进isak的口腔搅动，一手隔着浴巾揉捏着isak的性器，嘴唇贴着isak的耳朵，像兽类一样尖尖的虎牙不轻不重地摩挲撕咬，舌头模仿性交动作在isak耳中进出。  
isak腿软了，颤巍巍地靠着even的肩膀，长长的睫毛半阖，仰着头呜呜咽咽地喘息。  
在isak濒临高潮的时候，even却坏心眼地松了手。isak着急得想要自己动手，两只手却被even单手牢牢扣住。  
"我要射……even……"isak夹着腿摩挲，却始终得不到自己想要的快感，到底是性经验缺乏的青少年，他的声音带着哭腔，不安分地在even身上扭动。  
even却无动于衷。他把isak嘴里的手指抽了出来，用沾满唾液的手去抚摸揉捏isak的胸膛，他贴着isak的耳朵，如同蛊惑人心的恶魔一样用低低沉沉的声音说:"睁开眼，宝贝。看看你是多么漂亮。"  
isak勉强睁开眼，看着镜子中的自己全身薄红，嘴唇红肿，亮晶晶的唾液打湿了下巴，乳首因为刺激挺立，上半身是even揉捏出的情色指印，下半身性器可怜兮兮地肿胀着吐着水。他看上去像供人享乐的淫荡男妓。  
这样的认知让他忍不住羞耻地偏过头哭了出来。  
even却觉得还不够似的，酒精激发出了他内心的恶劣想法。他扣住isak的下巴，逼迫他直面镜子，浴巾被even蹭下，他用勃起的性器去顶撞isak的臀缝。  
"你的小男朋友能让你这么哭吗宝贝?你的小男朋友能让你爽得流水吗？你信不信我能不碰你的小鸡巴也不插你的小屁眼就能让你射出来?"  
isak像是在风雨中飘摇的树叶，只有even是他唯一的依靠。even的淫言秽语加上不断在他身体敏感带刺激的手，isak最终呜咽着射了出来。  
even把isak射出的白浊抹到isak身上，心满意足地问:"谁让你射的，宝贝?"  
"even……"isak依然沉浸在高潮的余韵中。  
"乖孩子，现在，我们去床上。"

even戴好安全套准备进入isak时，isak像是突然惊醒，他制止了even，直直地看向他:"我不是你的那些情人，even。看清楚我是谁。"  
even凑上前，像终于要获得自己最喜爱的糖果的小孩一样亲亲isak的脸，"你是isak，我的小孩儿issy，我的宝贝。"  
接下来的一切全凭本能。  
在even入睡前，他听到isak说:"哥哥我陪你醉吧，我们能永远不醒吗？"  
even还没来得及回答就睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎评论


End file.
